Vehicle powertrains typically include a motive source, such as an engine, and include a transmission that provides power from the motive source to the wheels. A powertrain mounting system is used to mount the powertrain to vehicle structural members, such as the engine cradle. Mounting elements can include elastic mounts, usually including a rubber portion. In some powertrain arrangements, the mounting system may include a strut that combines hydraulic damping and elastic deformation of a rubber element to react against torque loads of the powertrain.